Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to position control systems for robot computerized numerical control machine tools, and more particularly to an apparatus and a method for discriminating position information in a position control system, in which a sensed value from a position detection sensor such as an encoder, a resolver, etc., can accurately be discriminated so that precision in the position control can be enhanced.